Secerets of the Bruised Hearts
by Angelic Curse
Summary: Raiko is a tormented soul,ment to be lost amoung the living bodyless,but she still has her body,but why? The spirit detectives capture and befriend her,but more than one question has been asked and needs to be anwsered.Will they save her in time?And what
1. Default Chapter

me:i own nothing of yu yu hakusho,SO DON'T SUE ME!!!i do own most the characters that have nothing to do with yu yu hakusho,SO DON'T SUE ME FOR THAT EITHER!!!otherwise,on with the story...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ch.1 Nothing As It Seems  
  
_____________________________________  
  
*flashback*  
  
She saw a dark figure lurking amoungst the shadows.It made no effort to come towards her,and she made no effort to go towards it.She tip-toed timidly,going as far away from the bloody and sad scene she had just left.Her body was still intact,  
  
and she couldn't figure out why,for,just minutes ago,poison had given her a most painful demise......  
  
______________________________________  
  
" Hn....*groan*." I quietly steadied myself into an upright position.I looked at the forest surrounding me.Wind danced with my already messy  
  
brown and lightning streaked hair.I dragged my feet slowly along the hard dirt,making my way to a clearing,where I could open my portal to  
  
the human world.My blue-yellow eyes skimmed the trees,making sure no demons were watching what I was doing.I pulled a small,gold,rose  
  
necklace from the inside of my torn t-shirt,and clung to it like a life-perserver.  
  
" Open the portal where the human-kind roam,fire fox rose." I commanded.The necklace sparked and made shallow noise.I finally let it go  
  
so it could work its magic.It rose into the air,and carved a small circle from the nothingness of the sky.The circle turned an awful,pitch black,  
  
and a purple mist flowed from its insides.I stepped back,mentally debating wether or not I should step through,but all in all,I had to.I put my  
  
left leg through first,and then the right.As soon as I had stepped completly through,I fell into an never-ending darkness,or so it seemed. I let  
  
out a cry of fright,fearing I would never touch bottom again,but as soon as my scream ended,an arm pulled me through,and out of the darkness.  
  
I THOUGHT this was a good thing,but again I was proved wrong,for as I regained my sight,I lost it again from being hit in the head,and knocked out.  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
*later*  
  
" Owwwww...Where am I?" "Your in reikai,dear." I jolted upright,and found myself in a tiny hospital room,...,surrounded.  
  
"Ah!Who are you and what do you want from me and," "Whoa!Hold on,one question at a time!" A boy in a green uniform,  
  
slicked back black hair,and brown eyes said.The boy beside him had a wide,stupid looking grin and orange hair,with beady,  
  
black looking eyes.The boy on the first one's other side had big,emerald green eyes,and long red hair.He was giving me a   
  
calm,reasurring smile,though it didn't help much.They were standing near the door,not too far ahead,and while I was trying  
  
to decide what to do,I didn't notice the girl right beside me.  
  
" Are you alright,for the most part?" she asked politely."Huh?" I turned to look at her.She had long,blue hair that was tied in a pony-tail,and was acting like she was trying to be nice,but all I could think about was how she called me...'dear',I remembered  
  
something about that word,I just couldn't place it.As I was trying to figure it out,my thought process was interupted.  
  
"Cat got your tounge?" teased the boy in green uniform.I looked up at him," You didn't answer my question.Who are you?"  
  
" We're spirit detectives,and to be even more specific,I'm Yusuke Urameshi.These lame-brains are my team,the girl beside  
  
you is Botan,the orange-haired doofus is Kuwabara,red-head smarty-pants is Kurama,and mister 'I hate everybody' Hiei is on the  
  
windowsill." I looked around at each of them,wondering what a 'spirit detective' was,and what I was doing here,but I kept silent.  
  
"Now,there is a reason your here,you do know that right?" asked Botan.I shot an innocent glance at her."I did figure that,but..."  
  
They all looked at me,even the one in the dark whom I couldn't see ,'Hiei'. "But,what?" said Yusuke in a demanding voice.  
  
"Exactly what you said,err,um,Yusuke,what?" 


	2. Tshirt Anger Management

me:ok,once again,i own nothing of yu yu hakusho,no matter how much i wish i did.uuummmmm.this is my first published story,...,EVER.please be patient,and i accept flames,it could only help.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ch.2 T-shirt Anger Management  
  
______________________________________________  
  
"I don't know how to explain this,...,but...you have realized your dead,haven't you?",Botan asked slowly.  
  
"Yes,I know that."I answered more slowly than she asked."WHAT!?!Shes dead and has a body,free of charge,while i hadda earn mine!!",Yusuke exclaimed.  
  
"Well Yusuke,we're trying to figure out what happened,if you'd just give me a chance!",Botan shot back.  
  
I watched them argue for awhile,then got tired,and rested my head back on the bed in a light slumber.I hadn't realized that I had actually fallen asleep,and woke up later in a different room than I had been before.  
  
It was more cheery than the other room I had been in,painted with pink flowers on a light green background.  
  
There was a computer sitting in the far corner of the room,right beside the wooden door.There were two  
  
glass doors that had light pouring through them,that lead out to a balcony.I stared for a moment,then, moved  
  
on to the conclusion that I wanted out of the room,and out of wherever the hell I was.I moved to get out of the bed,then noticed something I found abit disturbing.My original clothes were no where in sight,and I was  
  
wearing a blue men's tank-top,and a large,blue skirt that was MUCH too big for me.I whinced at the skirt,finding the tank-top comfortable,and tried to remove it.Finally realizing that if I took it off,I would have to go out in public...naked,so I,in the end,decided to keep it on.All of a sudden,I heard yelling from down below.It sounded like a guy,and I could make out most of what he was saying.   
  
"You gave her MY shirt!Why not give her Kuwabaka's shirt!" "She couldn't fit in his.Botan said yours would be the best match,so I took it from your room.Feel lucky that we didn't move her to your room to sleep,hehehe." "Whose room is she sleeping in?" asked another voice. "Oh,heh,Botan's room.Figured  
  
we'd give her at least one luxary while she was here."  
  
After listening to the conversation to a point,I figured that they were talking about the tank-top I was  
  
wearing.*gulp*I took a deep breath,and opened the door.I walked down some wooden stairs,and into a  
  
large room,where,as soon I entered,everyone stopped what they were doing to look at me. "Look who finally woke up.",said Yusuke in a taunting tone.The one next to him,was obiviously the,as Yusuke  
  
refered to him,mister 'I hate everybody'. He was my height and had tall,spiky,black hair,with a white starburst in the middle.His dark red crimson eyes were beautiful,but,not at that exact moment. He was  
  
giving me a death glare that could've frozen the blood in my veins. He took one last glance at me,then  
  
dissapeared from the room in a blur of black.Kurama saw the frightened look spreading from my eyes to the rest of my body."Don't worry.Thats the greeting he gives everybody,you'll get used to it." 'Get used to it?' I repeated in my mind.I'm not sure I wanna stick around long enough to get used to anything...   
  
________________________________________________________________________________  
  
please take it easy on me!If you havent figured out,she had Hiei's shirt and it really P.O'ed him.im new at this! 


	3. Ch3 Escape Plans Lead to Pain

not one review yet...even flames...oh well!im so stubborn,that im gonna keep writing!oky-doky!on with my story!  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~  
  
chappie 3_Escaping_Plans_Lead_to_Pain_  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kurama just stared for a few moments when I didn't answer,then he walked away from me to join some miscellaneous chit-chat. I felt nervous,and very out of place. I didn't know what to do,or who to talk to,or anything. I decided going for a walk,or just plainly going outside,would be the best thing at the moment. "Ummmm....Excuse me?" As soon as my voice came out,it seemed as if all motion occuring at the time,had completely stopped.  
  
"Yeah?",said Yusuke in a questioning voice,even accusing,or maybe I was just paranoyed,I couldn't tell. I fidgeted for a few seconds,quickly regained my thought,and popped the question that I had desperatly wanted since I had entered the room.  
  
"May I go outside,or take a walk,or something?Please?"  
  
"Oh,..."Botan stammered abit."I don't know if Koenma would want us to let you out alone.Many rumors are flying around Makai.It might not be safe,its not that we want to keep you locked up,you just need an escourt." I stared at her.An escourt?  
  
Why would I need an escourt?Are they afraid that a wondering demon was gonna try to kill a dead girl?Kurama noticed my reaction again,and tried to explain,  
  
"You see,demons are always,whats a good word,greedy." I shook my head,implying for him to continue,hoping there was more to it than just that,and he took the hint.  
  
"Many would think your immortal,a perfect weapon,one that could not be broken,or knocked out of existence,yet still being  
  
able to cause damage.They would try to kid-nap,and force you into fighting for them,yet from seeing you be knocked out,we realize you can be hurt."  
  
I nodded in agreement for the second time,and looked off to the side with a sad,pouty,expression.  
  
"Oh,dear,please don't be like that," I cut her off.  
  
"QUIT CALLING ME DEAR!WHAT IS IT WITH YOU AND 'DEAR'!I'M NOT AN ANIMAL!"  
  
She looked at me with round,hurt eyes,and I had just realized how hurtful my out-burst was.  
  
"I'm sorry Botan!I just....don't know what I was thinking...."  
  
  
  
"No,your right.I need to call you by your name,we're practically keeping you prisoner...I have no right to call you by a   
  
pet-name."   
  
"Your just looking after me,I shouldn't be so cruel,ya'll don't even know me,yet ya'll are trying to protect me..."  
  
I whinced at guilt,I had no right to be yelling at them. I gathered myself and retreated to the room I had awoken in.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
*10 min. later*  
  
I lay spread out on the matress I was sleeping in not too much earlier. I tear glided down my cheek and onto the cushiony  
  
pillow that rested under my head. I had lain sidways,just staring at the blue canopy that stretched over the poles of the bed.  
  
'I need to get out of here,I've only been here for such a short time,and I already dispised it for some odd reason'  
  
"D*** it.." I cursed aloud."What am I supposed to do to get out of this wannabe hell hole?" Then my eyes drifted to the balcony. My body shook at the idea that floated in my head. "To jump,or not to jump?Jump!Hell yeah!" I scurried out of the bed,and onto the balcony. It was beautiful. The sun was just starting to set,and the golden railing shimmered. I stared,lost in thought and awe,but just for a few seconds. I slowly approached the edge,inch by inch,and grasped the railing for dear life.  
  
*gulp* I looked over the top of the golden railing,a hard thing for a short person to do,and grimaced at the thought of the long drop as I hardly realized that the things that looked like ants,were trees.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
*30 or so min. later*  
  
'Ok.I'm really gonna do it this time.' After,like,20 attempts to jump,I was getting tired. I climbed on the rail,and sat on it horse-style. I closed my eyes,and slowly balanced myself where I could stand,at least. I opened my eyes and mentally congragelated myself for not falling to my...2cond death! I stood there motionless,just happy to be there,for it gave me,a wierd and calming feeling. I took a DEEP breath,getting ready to jump,when all of a sudden,  
  
"RAIKO!What are you doing!" A very panicked Botan screamed.  
  
"Huh?!?"  
  
At the sudden jolt of surprise,I lost my much needed balance. My foot slipped,and I was sent over the side to a definately life threating fall.  
  
"EPPP!AAHHHH!HUH?WHOA!"  
  
The loose skirt I was wearing caught onto the railing,and,was RIPPING!Botan raced out to the balcony.She held out a really tempting hand.I was on the absolute VERGE of grabbing it,but then I remembered the object of what I was doing,escape.  
  
"Sorry Botan!" I screamed out. I grabbed the loose skirt,and ripped it completely off. My panties were completely showing but I didn't care,I let out a high-pitch scream as I went tumbling and turning through the air. I expected my horrid and frightning fall to never end,but,to my relief,it didn't. I crashed harshly into a HUGE tree. It had huge berries hidden in its branches of all colors,but mainly orange.*eeeeeewwwww.Kuwabaka....* (sre kuwa fans!but u cant escape truth!)  
  
I looked around. My whole body ached. "And I thought dead people don't feel pain...what false advertising.." I thought  
  
grudgingly. Just as those words escaped my mouth,a large,orange, berry,came colliding with my head. I held my head in tears,"Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwch". I repositioned myself to where my legs were hanging off the side of the branch.  
  
"Here goes..EPP!"  
  
I jumped from the branch,and hit butt-first into the ground. "WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME!" I screamed. I curled up next to the tree-trunk in a little ball and silently cried a few,emotionally disturbed,tears.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
YEAH!its over!now 4 another painful chappie!which will not be coming for awhile....unless i get some encouragement! please someone review for me!even if its flames.....PLEASE!i've decided that the romance should start up soon,but i dont have any ideas.and you'll never guess who she falls for!*everyone guesses his name* *i stick tounge out at random people* PLEASE! 


	4. Ch4 Flashbacks and Strong Arms

I can't find my story!nowhere!so i'm forced to update....oh well! i don't know if anyone reviewed(though minna-san   
  
probly didn't anyways)oky-doky!on with my wonderful,beautiful,story!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ch4 _Flash-backs _and_Strong_Arms_  
  
___________________________________________  
  
  
  
I finally fell asleep,as soon as I quit hiccuping and crying. As I woke,which was from feeling water drip on the  
  
tip of my nose,I got a different feeling than that of the water. It was warm,body-heat warm. I slowly opened my  
  
blue-yellow eyes,just to see black cloth. The tip of my nose,and tits and bits of my brown and lightning streaked  
  
hair,was hanging from it. I felt a strong arm wrapped firmly around my shoulders and a soft hand placed gently  
  
on top of my stomache.  
  
"Are you awake?" I heard a firm voice say to me. I groaned,trying to speak,but it felt as if I hadn't spoken for  
  
years. I heard him sigh out of fatigue,and take his hand away from my stomache. He then reached up,and removed  
  
the,as now I could see,cloak from my face. I gasped when I saw him.  
  
" H-H-Hiei? Is that you?"  
  
"Hn. What do you think.Of,course it is."  
  
I stared at him in disbelief. Wait a minute,him,I mean....was he sent to recapture me? I felt a hole suddenly burning  
  
straight through the side of my face. I turned to see his dark,crimson eyes,simply glaring at me. I glared back,but not  
  
as confidently as him. I cringed in a slight fear. Was he going to try to hurt me? Was I going to be taken back to   
  
that strange place that wanted to keep me prisoner? I remember he didn't like me very much from the start....  
  
but,hm. I kept starring into his crimson eyes. It seemed amazing that eyes so...beautiful....would give any person  
  
such an evil glare.  
  
"What are you starring at,you pathetic-" I quickly cut him off,not the smartest thing to do in the present predicament,  
  
but oh well.  
  
"Nothing!Nothing at all...."  
  
He gave me another glare,but then,I noticed something,something I had been to caught up to notice. His hair was wet,  
  
he was holding me,I was in,...,a different location all in one! What had exactly happened,why hadn't he taken me back  
  
to my doom yet? I took a closer look around me. It was raining. His cloak that was wrapped around my shoulders  
  
down was just,slightly,damp. Had he rescued me instead of killing me or taking me prisoner? I was deeply confused,  
  
and he could see it. He smirked at me,like he knew what I was thinking and thoroughly enjoyed my confusion. Then,  
  
as if reassuring my doubts,he anserwed a question that had only been asked in my mind,completely freaking me out.  
  
"I was not sent to capture you,and I do not intead to keep you as a so called 'prisoner',what Koenma decides to do  
  
is his own,I don't take part in this hardly.You have not been assaigned to us as a case,YET,so for now your free,  
  
I'm not promising for future purposes though."  
  
I gave another confused look. Why did he come after me then,his real intention wasn't SAVING ME,was it? It couldn't of been,  
  
he practically stares at me like I'm his mortal enemy,or dead,whichever is prefered.  
  
"Why did you save me then?" I asked,intending to keep my cool,but losing it as he hesitated with his answer.  
  
"Hn.In case you did die,I didn't want to be blamed for it,if I could prevent it."  
  
"How would anyone find out?" I had asked over the line,I could tell,for I had seemed to push him in a corner.He  
  
glared daggers through my very soul.  
  
"Are you saying I should have LEFT you there?"   
  
"I......no...I just...I'm just confused,p-p-please don't leave me here....alone..."  
  
I turned my head away in shame. He had rescued me,and I was reacting horridly,I should be grateful.  
  
"Gomen nasai Hiei-san..."  
  
He didn't reply back. So I just sat there,still cradled in his arms. For that moment,I felt something,I couldn't  
  
pin-point what it was,but it felt,...,...,...,familiar. Suddenly,I felt scared. I started to see flash-backs..  
  
___________________________________________  
  
*flash-back*  
  
"Please...I...I...I didn't kill her!"  
  
"Liar! I knew you were bad from the start you rotten no-good half-breed! And because my sister felt pity on  
  
you,...,...,...,SHE'S DEAD!!!"  
  
"PLEASE!?!why won't you belive me?!? Why would I kill the one person who took care of me!?"  
  
"Why don't you answer that for me Raikou!?You killed her,and even stole her necklace!Your felonies never seem  
  
to end!"  
  
"I didn't steal it,she GAVE it to me!I didn't kill her! please....Vulan ...belive me...." A tear drop rolled down the innocent  
  
cheek.  
  
"I've heard enough! TORTURE AND DEATH TO THE TRAITOR HALF-BREED,now,gaurds!!"  
  
They grabbed ahold of her arms and dragged her away.  
  
"Please! Vixan,please be with me,please help them find your true killer,HELP ME!!!!  
  
The plead echoed through-out the flash-back.  
  
___________________________________________  
  
"Raiko!Awaken you fool!"  
  
Hiei was shaking me like mad. All of the cloak had fallen from my body,revealing just my bare panties (happy-bunny!whoa!),  
  
and his t-shirt,but I didn't care. Tears rolled down my face,just like the girl in the flash-back. Who was she,what had happened there?  
  
"Raiko!!wHATS WRONG!?!answer me you-"  
  
"HIEI!"   
  
I clutched to his black shirt with both hands and burrowed my face in his chest. He looked stunned,but wrapped his  
  
arms firmly around my cold,fragile body.  
  
"Its....alright...." He murmured just loud enough so I could hear.  
  
But...was it really all that alright?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yeah!!maybe now i can find-a my story,if i can download this chappie!! ^~^  
  
please r&r!id love to hear from you!!and if you ask...i'll reveiw your story too!promise! review! ja ne! 


	5. Ch5 A Question That Worries Me

I got reveiws!3! from the same person,which i thank you so much Ukera15! please take Ukera15's  
  
example and review me! I enjoy writing this story,but its not as fun knowing other people don't enjoy it  
  
too! so...on with my story!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ch5 _A_Question_That_Worries_Me_  
  
___________________________________________  
  
  
  
He held me tightly in his arms for the next few minutes,then pulled me away. I stared at the ground,not even  
  
taking notice that he was looking me over. I was taken by surprise when he tilted up my head and wiped a tear  
  
from my eye. His eyes showed emotion like I had never seen before. His eyes looked sad,comforting,worried,rebelous,  
  
hurt...  
  
"Raiko?Are you alright now?" He had never spoken to me ,in the short time I knew him, like he was now. It was  
  
as if he could,...,feel what I was feeling,and was....worried about me. I took a quick glance to the ground again,but  
  
forced myself to look into his eyes. They were growing wide now,and I had realized that I hadn't answered him.I  
  
gathered myself,trying desperately to think of something to say,  
  
" I....think so....,nasai hiei...."  
  
"Sorry for what?What is there to apologize for?"  
  
I found myself caught in the question. I starred at him,now with my eyes growing as wide as his were in thought.  
  
Why did I apologize?This was pathetic,I couldn't even think of why I did what I did. My heart started skipping beats.  
  
"I....I....don't know.I,dragged you into one of my stupid emotional battles,my own battle,you just....looked worried.  
  
I'm sorry if I.....did."  
  
He looked at me with a smirk.  
  
"What?Why are you smirking like that?" I questioned angrily.I had just cried part of my soul to him,and even APOLOGIZED  
  
for it,yet he was looking at me in mere amusement.  
  
"Do you actually think I'd be worried for YOU? Of course not."  
  
I starred at him in bewilderment. How could I be so ... stupid in beliving he was worried over a wench like me.  
  
Or was he actually worried and just lying to cover for it?I hadn't known him long enough to tell...  
  
"Hn.You'd better get your priorities straight,before I change my mind on letting you go."  
  
I gasped. He didn't lie to me,did he? He couldn't take me back,I wouldn't let him! But I didn't have much choice  
  
did I? So I decided going down with a bang was better than just going down alone.  
  
"Well,my fate is in your hands.I am certainly not strong enough to fight you,so,I leave your choice to decide what  
  
happens to me *smirk* To be a prisoner,or to be free,it is up to you."  
  
I was smiling like crazy and it was definately taking its toll,for he looked as confused as ever.  
  
He gave me a mean stare.I was not totally sure of what I was doing,but it seemed to be working a little.  
  
"Hn,freedom is yours to claim,FOR NOW,at least. I'll be back to check upon you,so don't do anything stupid  
  
unless your forced to it."  
  
I nodded at him,thankful as ever he let me go.I hardly saw the black after-image he left as he went...wherever  
  
he was going. I gave a relived sigh and looked around. The tree I was standing under gave protection from the rain,  
  
and I wasn't worried about freezing,for Hiei's cloak still lay to the side of me,so the only worry I had was food.  
  
At the mere thought of food,my stomache gave a loud growl. I clenched it,but soon forgot about it as my mind wandered  
  
to other questions and theorys. What about that weird flash-back? Why did Hiei look so worried if he wasn't in the first  
  
place? And how he held me,I felt so safe. I kinda wished he were still here,yet some of me were glad he was gone.  
  
He DID seem scary,but not as scary as that flash-back,for the girl,looked almost exactly like me,and that was scary.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
whew!im done with chappie 5!!! hope you like,and if u don't,please tell me *hint,hint,review!* well,ja ne! 


	6. Ch6 Rinse From the World

REVIEWS!thanks so much lonewolf and ukera!! ya'll have given me encouragement for this chappie!also,  
  
if ya'll have anything or suggestions you wanna see,lemme know and i'll definately consider them! ok,this is  
  
ch6....wow... O_O  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ch6 _Rinse_From_the_World_  
  
___________________________________________  
  
  
  
I sat down against the trunk of the tree for perhaps,a minimum of ten minutes,before I stood up to stretch  
  
my legs. I looked down at the black cloak,not laying more than a cenimeter from my ankle,and slowly picked it  
  
up. I ran the smooth material through and across my fingertips. I put it to my face and ran it along my cheeks.  
  
It smelled like trees and something else I couldn't place. I let out a sigh,and looked down at myself. I had smuges  
  
of dirt here and there and smelled like ... well ...dirt.  
  
I couldn't stand the dirty smell coming from my body,it made me naucious when I hadn't even eaten anything.  
  
I took in a deep breath and walked to the farthest branch out. I reached out my hand and let the water flow rapidly  
  
down my hand,wrist, and arm. The water felt so good,it wasn't cold,yet not warm,it felt perfect. I pulled Hiei's shirt  
  
over my head,and slipped out of my panties. I closed my eyes and walked into the rain. My full body exosed for  
  
the world to see,but I didn't care. All my troubles just seemed to accumalate in puddles at my feet,rinsing my  
  
body clean of everything.  
  
I started to hum a song in the rain as I let it rinse my body clean...  
  
" She'd do anything to sparkle in his eyes.She would suffer,she would fight and compromise.Shes been wishing  
  
on the stars that shine so bright,for answers to questions that will haunt her tonight..."  
  
I looked up at the sky,the raindrops hitting the top of my face,I had never felt better in my life,...,or at least I  
  
think...  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
KILL HER! KILL THE TRAITOR HALF-BREED!!,Vulan shouted.It echoed in my mind...  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
I continued to just hum the chorus,thinking about anything and everything,whirling around in my head like a  
  
tornado.  
  
  
  
"She.Must.Rinse,this all away.She can't hold,him this way.She must rinse,this all away. She can't love him...this way."  
  
One salty tear-drop mixed in with the rain that surrounded me,,just one,that was all I could manage.  
  
"How she'd be soothed,how she'd be saved,if he could see. She needs to be held in his arms,to be free..."  
  
*sniffle* My hair was soaking wet and clung tightly around my shoulders,where the longer of the layered pieces  
  
hung over the top of my breast. I wrapped my arms around my waist and sang the next part...  
  
" But everything happens for reasons that she will never understand....till she knows that the heart of a woman will  
  
never be found in the arms of a man..."  
  
My voice was now sore from chocking back tears and singing the song. I stepped out further from the large tree and  
  
was taken over by an incredible force,I started to dance in the rain on my tip-toes and continued singing,not soft,  
  
but LOUD.  
  
"And as she runs away,she fears she won't be followed,what could be worse than leaving,something,behind?  
  
And as the depth of oceans slowly become shallow,its loneliness she finds.....if only he was mine...."  
  
I jumped in the air,hitting the ground hard. Tears threatened,and I gave in. My hair turned every way possible.  
  
I felt like I had gone crazy. I was so depressed,yet so gaw dang fricken happy about it! I finally stopped,and collasped on the ground.  
  
I dug my finger-nails in the mud that now covered every inch of my body,and murmured the last part of the song..  
  
"She'd do anything to sparkle in his eyes,she would suffer,she would fight,and compromise.Shes been wishing on  
  
the stars that shine so bright...for answers to questions that will haunt her tonight..."  
  
I stood myself up,letting the rain reclean my body to a pale shine...  
  
"She must rinse him....she must rinse him....."  
  
Something then took over my body again,...,was it another flash-back?  
  
__________________________________________  
  
"VULAN!Why won't you belive me? Has your hatered of my other half made you mad!?! *sniffle*"  
  
"No,of course not! You know what you did,don't try to fool me!"  
  
"NOOOOO!Why don't you understand?!? She was the only other person I had left,why would I KILL her!?!"  
  
Tears strolled down the look-a-like's face.  
  
"I do understand.........your the one who does not understand!"  
  
"Leave her alone!She did NOT kill Vixan!",cried the voice of a girl the look-a-likes age.Her balck and red tipped hair  
  
waving and her eyes fluttering with anger.  
  
"SILENCE!Guards,away with her!",shouted Vulan  
  
"NO,please no!Sheadrin!!",the look-a-like cried.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!",Sheadrin cried.  
  
"Raikou!!" she shouted in her last desperate attempt to reach me,she ran and grabbed Raikou's hand.  
  
"Yes!?!",Raikou shouted clasping hold.  
  
"Never forget us!No matter what happens,remember! Remember me and Zard,remember Vixan!Come back to us  
  
and get revenge for all of us!"  
  
"Ok,I will,I promise Sheadrin! But please don't leave me!Sheadrin!?!" The scream echoed in my mind....  
  
___________________________________________  
  
  
  
Pain filled my head as a serious headache started to form. I stood completely up,now clean,and walked back under  
  
the tree. I shook myself off and pulled my clothes back on (or,um,mine and Hiei's clothes *o~). I sat down near  
  
the trunk of the tree and pulled my legs against my chest. 'Who the h-e-l-l was this girl!?!her name even sounds  
  
like mine! who is she?' As I was thinking about this I let out an exaughsted scream. "stupid,stupid,stupid" ,I kept  
  
murmuring to myself,but then all of a sudden,I heard a twig go 'Snap!' behind me.!.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
hahahaha!cliff hanger!so fun,even though i hate them myself! the next chappie i think is gonna be called,On the Run.  
  
so if u wanna know what shes running from,review 4 me!and if u have any ideas on what she SHOULD run from,  
  
tell me. r&r!! and if u have any questions (cause this might b confusing in some cases)ask me!   
  
disclaimer:i dont own yyh OR vanessa carlton! 4 the song she was singing was indeed 'rinse' by v.c.  
  
ja ne! 


	7. Ch7 On the Run

I am just so thankful to people whom have taken the time to review me,which  
  
is very few,but at least its not none!this is the next chappie,#7!the next part to the cliffie  
  
and more fun to my day!sre it took so long to update,but im trying my hardest,  
  
so without further adue,ch7!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ch7 _On_the_Run_  
  
_____________________________  
  
I whipped my head around with a startled expression. I looked into the dark  
  
greenery that was on all sides of me,seeing nothing but the shadows of the forest.  
  
I was feeling more secure when I didn't see anything,but of course the security  
  
was taken when I heard a familar voice.  
  
"Urameshi,we've been walking for hours with no luck!Maybe she got eaten and we  
  
can go home."  
  
"Kuwabara,what makes you think they would EAT her?They'd kidnap her at the  
  
most,plus Koenma said her energy was around here somewhere."  
  
"Well,I'm tired,lets rest a little."  
  
I gasped when I heard them say each others names.Yusuke and Kuwabaka. I cursed  
  
quietly to myself and stood up. I needed to get out of here,but I didn't even know  
  
WHERE here was. All sides of me looked VERY uninviting,but I chose east of me,  
  
for some odd reason. I scampered into now the light drizzle of rain,my feet making  
  
harshly loud and regreting splashes in the puddles that surrounded me.  
  
"Hey,Kuwabara,did you here that?"  
  
"Yeah,it sounds like someone running.....shoot!"  
  
"C'mon before we lose her!"  
  
I heard their footsteps growing steadily closer to my own,and also my heart trying  
  
to jump outa my chest! Its unsteady racing made me scared out of my mind,not  
  
to mention the spirit detectives at my heels!  
  
I was huffing and puffing,my face being stinged with heaven's tears,and my body  
  
shaking from lack of energy. I hardly took the time to look at my surroundings,but  
  
something happened to catch my eyes. A large weeping willow,with a HUGE hole  
  
in its center.  
  
I skidded to a hault,and ran into its arm like branches,its vines drapping over my  
  
shoulders and back to the ground. I ran to its trunk,looking up at the hole burrowed  
  
deep into its body. It was high up,to me at least. I tried desparetly to pull myself   
  
up,but only my fingertips could grasp the rim of it. I let go,my fingers buring and  
  
cold numb at the same time.  
  
Then,something I comepletly expected,happened. I heard soft footsteps outside  
  
the strong arms of the protective weeping willow. I shut my eyes tight,expecting the  
  
worst,...,...,I waited,but,nothing happened. I heard nothing,but I dared not open my  
  
eyes. Then,I fell into a soft,half scared out of my mind,sleep.  
  
________________________________  
  
*maybe 40 min later*  
  
________________________________  
  
I awoke slowly to the smell of smoke,a small fire. I was turned away from the tree,  
  
facing the fire,and layed down on Hiei's cloak,which I had completly forgotten when  
  
I started running for dear life. The rain that was still going when I fell asleep was now  
  
gone,leaving a thick mist in its departure. It was now nightime,and all I could do  
  
was make out anything a few inches from my face. I lifted my head from the ground,  
  
my palms used to steady myself. I turned myself to my other side,and let out a soft gasp,  
  
in every attempt not to wake him.  
  
Hiei was laid not to far from me in a light,aware,sleep. He was laying on his back,  
  
shirtless. I stared at him.His face looked somewhat peaceful, but the scars along  
  
his firm chest told me something different. I gave a small gasp again when I saw  
  
his crimson eyes looking at me.  
  
"Hi Hiei." I said as warmly as possible,which,as a surprise to me,wasn't so hard.  
  
He just continued looking at me,then tried to move and get up,whincing in pain,and  
  
laying back down,eyes scrunched up.  
  
"Hiei,whats wrong?" I asked worridly,as he could tell.  
  
He moaned,and let out a small smile....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
sre bout the cliffie again,but im gonna make this moment pretty long in the next ch.  
  
i think this up as i go,and ive gotta lot to do nowadays,so sre for any readers who  
  
get mad bout the cliffie... *various people throw huge things at my head*  
  
ok,well anyways,i want at least 1 review before I continue,not much so please^^  
  
r&r!!!!! 


	8. Ch8 Mixed Up Emotions

hi!raiko gotal here,lettin u know that im trying really hard to update,but things are,a lil hectic,so bare  
  
with me for those of u who are ACTUALLY reading this.i know the past 2 chappies have been cliffies  
  
*bwahahahahaha!!* but im trying hard also not to end em that way,cause i actually hate em myself.so,enough  
  
of my jibbering,and onto the stor-e!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ch8 _Mixed_Up_Emotions_  
  
__________________________________________  
  
"Hiei??Hiei whats wrong?" I kept asking when he didn't answer me. An odd,furious worry built up in the  
  
back of my throat,not even noticing his sly smile.  
  
"Hiei!Please answer me!?!"  
  
He then started to lean up. My eyes widened as he appeared fine.  
  
"Huh?Hey,I thought you were...."  
  
"Hurt?Hah,I knew you would fall for that,I had to test you.  
  
"Test me....?" I said in hurt realization. He PRETENDED to be hurt to see if I would care or not...what kind  
  
of sick person is he!!??!! Tears welled up under my eyelids,but I had refused to let them fall,just staring hurtly  
  
into his deep crimson eyes. Why was he teasing my emotions? What is he gaining from hurting me?!   
  
I turned my face from his gaze,which he definately noticed. I dug my fingers grudgingly into the soft cloak  
  
beneath my body. He seemed confused,somewhat,by my actions toward him.  
  
"Whats wrong now." He stated,not asking,telling me to tell him. I turned my eyes coldly to him,flashes of  
  
anger in the blue and yellow of them.  
  
"Why should you care?" I said in a snapping tone. At this,he narrowed his eyes and grinned.  
  
"Why in the hell are you grinning?!?What is it with you? I keep thinking one thing about you,then you make  
  
me comepletly change my mind!! What is your point,fully going into reikai for good would be better than this!"  
  
He sat there,eyes not narrowed anymore,just starring at me. He looked hurt,but how could I tell? I tried  
  
pittifully to avoid meeting his beautiful eyes,but I just......couldn't. I had seemed so lost now,whether in his eyes  
  
or in the wilderness,I was lost. My mind was on the verge of a sweet,never-ending,numbness,until his voice  
  
shattered it.  
  
"Raiko?" He asked softly,practically in a whisper. It sounded completely different from anything I had seem of  
  
him so far. The angerness was replaced by a feeling I had never felt before,it seemed to consume my very soul,  
  
and him too.  
  
"Y-y-yes." I answered rather shakily. The feeling was warm,confused,questioning,scared...just making me  
  
shake all over.  
  
"Do you,I-I,feel it too......?" He said almost innocently.  
  
I tried to think of something to tell him,be truth or lie,just something to say.  
  
"F-feel what?" I replied,trying to hide my real thoughts.  
  
"Nothing.We just need rest.It will probably be a long day for you tomorrow,since I most likely will not be  
  
here to protect you.Just go to sleep."  
  
I could tell he wanted to say something else,but I decided to take his advice and go to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ok,short chappie,but im writing 2 in a role,so dont wre,or do,whatever works best.^^ 


	9. Ch9 Nervous Question

Hiya,again!!!!heres chappie 8!!and if u havent figured out the pairing yet,shame on you.im gonna try to make this  
  
more interesting,so,here i go!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ch9 _Nervous_Question_  
  
____________________________________________  
  
I had only been a few hours of sleep before sunrise,me trying to enjoy it while I possibly could,not succeding  
  
very well since I awoke sooner than I had planned. I lazily pulled myself up,shivering all the while,for it had dropped  
  
a good couple of degrees over the couple of hours,and me being in a tank-top and panties didn't help much.  
  
I let my eyes adjust to the sudden jolt of light that was creeping over the horizen,and looked blurridly around.  
  
I was debating if I should just go back to sleep,or stay awake,when my dialating eyes came across something that  
  
hadn't been there before. Off to the side,there was a set of black pants,right next to the trunk of the tree. I  
  
blushed at the thought of the fact that was what Hiei was wearing last night. I noticed as I edged closer to them,  
  
cloak inching with me,that they had been cleaned. *Did he mean to put them here for me?* I thought quietlyto  
  
myself.  
  
"One way to find out......"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Now to where Hiei is at(may switch back and forth from his p.o.v to somone elses)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Hiei p.o.v)  
  
I had awoken long before Raiko and decided I would leave to join Kurama before anyone gets suspicious. I sat  
  
down beside her,making sure she would be alright and would have everything she would need before I left. She  
  
was in a deep sleep,with her hand thrown lazily over her head,while the other lay on her stomache. My cloak was  
  
thrown in many different directions,revealing some parts of her body,while covering other parts. The wind was  
  
picking up,and most parts of her body were bare and already shivering. I decided that,before I truly left her,I would  
  
at least provide her with something to cover herself. I stood by her for only a few more seconds before I flitted  
  
through the neighboring trees. I soon came upon a house,which most people would call a castle from its size,more  
  
commonly known to the reikai detectives as 'Koenma's mansion'.  
  
I quietly slipped through an opened window and down 3 flights of stairs,up into the room that had been given  
  
to me. I quickly opened and closed the door,walking into my large,black walled,room. I walked softly to the closet  
  
and picked out 2 of my many sets of black pants,one for her,and a clean pair for myself. I re-made it to the widow  
  
I had arrived in,and flitted back into the trees,praying to Koenma himself that she hadn't awoken yet.  
  
When I arrived back at the willow we were originally under,I was surprised at the relief I felt when I saw her  
  
in a different position,completely un-cloaked,but still asleep. I set the pants gently to the side of the trunk,hoping  
  
she would notice them there. I took gingerly steps as I approached her sleeping form. She had a soft smile,her  
  
brown hair was mixed with her lightning streaks,hanging delicately over her face,as if it happened that they came  
  
down to hard on her face,they would break it. Her skin was pale as makai moonlight,from the harshness of the  
  
icy cold,and lack of protein.   
  
I was slightly startled when she rolled over on her side,facing me,and curled into a little ball,but losened up when  
  
I saw she was still wearing her dreaming smile. I decided right then that I should probably leave,for if I stayed there  
  
much longer,that feeling thats been coming to me,might have forced me to stay there. I turned around to leave,but  
  
something still seemed unfinished. I turned my head,seeing her bare stomache from the shirt being pulled up in her  
  
sleep (not bra,JUST stomache) and her legs shivering. I walked over to her,and kneeled down on one knee.   
  
I gently pulled the cloak up and under her chin. Afterwards,immediately afterwards,I left her,returning to  
  
'Koenma's mansion'.   
  
After re-entering that same window that convinetly always seemed to be open for the uptenth time,I walked  
  
casually down the stairs that led into the main room of the house,as Yusuke calls it,the 'living room'. When  
  
I finally made it there,it seemed emty,except for Yusuke sitting in the far corner with a pair of earphones,  
  
listening to loud,heavy,music. He had his head hanging upside down,his legs dangling over the top of the  
  
poor,mutilated couch. I narrowed my eyes at him,raising my energy abit so he would notice I was there.  
  
He slowly lifted his head up,and flipped his legs back to the ground. He raised an eyebrow at me,his  
  
brown eyes glinting with a slight spark and edge. I put my energy back into its normal stat and walked over  
  
to him. I had something I had intended to ask Kurama,but when I thought about Yusuke might be better  
  
with the subject.  
  
"Hey Hiei." said Yusuke,while pulling the earphones from his ear.  
  
"Hn." Was the reply,as Yusuke was already used to.  
  
"Don't suppose you just came down to say hi,you never do that *grin* so,waz up?"   
  
I thought about how I should ask the question without thoughroly confusing him.  
  
"I have a question I need to ask."  
  
"Oh,Kuramaz not here righta now,so leave a message after the beep,BEEP..."  
  
I glared at him hard,thinking over how I should rephrase what I just said,obviously taking to long for the  
  
impatient Yusuke,who kept repeating 'beep' over and over again.  
  
"Beep.........Beep.......Beep......BEEP DANNGIT!EARTH TO HIEI!!"  
  
I snapped my head around to glare at him again.  
  
"I need to ask YOU a question!"  
  
"Oh,why didn't you say so in the first place?" he said with a goofy grin. I sighed.  
  
"What does it feel like when your with Keiko?" I asked,trying hard to keep my cool with the question,and  
  
hoping he didn't ask me about. He seemed stunned at the question,then slipped back into reality.  
  
"Why,you got a pretty demoness you haven't told us about?" he grinned foolishly,then quit and tried to be serious.  
  
"Of course not. I just want to know for my own reasons,fool." I replied,growing abit aggitated.  
  
"Well,its something I can't explain.Its like all your feelings swirling around you,engulfing you even,  
  
and,its a good feeling.Most people know the feeling,just because it jolts them,rocks their body  
  
fully and comepletly.Otherwise,I really can't describe it." he said,a calm,yet reassurring in a way,smirk  
  
spreading cross his face.   
  
I sighed,knowing I couldn't ask anything else without him asking right back,so I flitted back to 'my'  
  
room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(raiko's p.o.v)  
  
I had fit perfectly in his pants and decided since I was awake,I wanted to explore. I picked up the cloak,  
  
and not wanting any demon passerby to steal it,tied it creativly around my waist,making it look like  
  
a black gypsie skirt (think esmerelda of haunchback of notre dame). Happy with it,I tip-toed from the  
  
willow and walked around,looking for berries,or some flowers I might happen to stumble across.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
yep,done with chappie 9!!yeah!!!ok,please r&r! ja ne! *and if you have questions e-mail me,or ask in  
  
the review!) 


	10. Ch10 Blast From the Past:Fright and Deat...

im just so happy!this wek is going really good!!so,im gonna try and make this chappie good and  
  
update soon,but i cant decide what im gonna do for this one,fluff or tragedy-stuff,such hard decisions.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ch10 Blast_From_the_Past:_Fright_and_Death  
  
___________________________________________  
  
I wandered about the surrounding trees,not exactly sure of what I was really expecting to find. I was actually  
  
hoping I would find some berries,or newly blooming flowers,but out in Makai.There was little chance of finding  
  
anything that even resembles beauty. It had been,or seemed to have been, hours since I had first left off,and  
  
I had wandered away more than I had planned. I was surrounded by trees loomming towers above my head,and  
  
short,soft,grass that looked as if the tops had been personally trimmed. It was beautiful,something I had  
  
never expected in Makai,at all.  
  
My eyes grew round as I calmy walked through a lined tree path,vines crawling up the trunks,small,dark purple,  
  
thorned blooms growing patternly between the leaves. The leaves in the trees were a light shade of teal,bare,  
  
small,slivers of light making them glow gold at certain moments. It all seemed,...,...,enchanted. A smile crept  
  
gladly on my face,but something in my heart was telling me this was all wrong,that I wasn't suppossed to be  
  
there,but my curiosity was much stronger than the warning feeling creeping up my back. I wanted to find something now,  
  
I,for some reason,wanted to pick a flower.....for Hiei. I owed him anything I could give him,that seemed to be  
  
the only thing important to me at the moment,so,ignoring every feeling I was having I kept looking around.  
  
*In a place so beautiful,there has to be at least one flower,or even just a really pretty berry for all I care!*,  
  
I thought after continuing the path I started on afew moments ago. I wasn't discouraged at all,and not even  
  
aware I was being watched and laughed at as I was being pulled into a trap.  
  
________  
  
*in a tree not to far away*  
  
"Perfect,continue on my precious,come to me....",A black figure whispered as Raiko walked about searching  
  
the ground. Raiko was calmly having a conversation with herself,occupied by trying to find Hiei something.  
  
"Go ahead and try to please your want to be lover,it will do nothing,all your efforts will be waisted,for in the  
  
end,you WILL be mine. As soon as she touches that flower,everything will come back to her,and her soul will  
  
break,she will turn back into the majestic creature she used to be,my little Raikou."  
  
The demon laughed under his breath as he watched Raiko come into a clearing.  
  
________  
  
I walked into a HUGE clearing,where,there,right in the middle,lay a beautiful black rose. I gasped. I hurried  
  
my pace into a sprint,stopping just inches from the glowing object. My heart was caught in awe, just looking  
  
at it.  
  
"This is perfect!Its his favorite hue!" I cried happily. I reached out to pick it from the ground,but when my hand  
  
was just oh so close to touching its stem,my whole body froze. My heart practically stopped beating. My hand  
  
shook horridly.   
  
"What is this?!?",I cried out in alarm.  
  
____________  
  
*flash-back*  
  
A young girl,say about the age of 4,was asleep in a tiny room.Smoke seeped under her door,and above her bed.  
  
She blinked her eyes and raised up in her bed.  
  
"*cough,cough*Mommy?" she called out timidly. She pushed back the covers,and slowly got out of the bed.  
  
She reached out her hand,and grasped hold of the door handle,quickly pulling it back from the burning sensation  
  
that it brought to her hand.  
  
"Mommy?Mommy where are you?",she called out again,recieving no answer.  
  
The girl got a panicked look.  
  
"Mommy?!?",she called out louder. She heard crackling of fire downstairs,and faint whimpers following in its  
  
rythem. She grabbed the door faster,flinging it open.  
  
"Ahhh!" Fire blazed in front of her,surrounding her feet. She ran out of it,to a safer spot near the railing of  
  
some stairs that lead down into the living room.  
  
"MOMMY!!!",she screamed frantically.Then she heard her mothers sweet voice,in a strangle of screams. The childs  
  
eyes lit up in tears of hearing her mother's pain. She ran down stairs,dodging the fire that threatened to engulf  
  
her the second she stopped.   
  
She stopped at the last step in paralyzed hault. A black figure held her mother against a wall,his hand grapping  
  
her throat in a suffocating manner.  
  
"MOTHER!!!!!",she shouted,tears threating to fall from her eyelids.  
  
"Raikou!Raikou run,get out of here!!",she shouted,her last breath forcing blood to roll down her chin and on to  
  
her light blue kimono.  
  
The child stood there,grasping onto the railing as if she happened to let go,should would fall into the pits of hell.  
  
Her mouth opened slightly,as a nightmare beyond compare took place before her eyes.  
  
The black figure let go of her mother's neck,letting her blood drenched body slide to the burning ground.  
  
He smiled in satisfaction as her last drops of blood spilled to the ground in innocent piles around his feet.  
  
He turned his dark,spilled with hatred eyes on Raikou. His eyes were pitch black,with fog-like swirls of  
  
gray-ish silver. He kept his smile,starring directly into the poor childs soul.  
  
"Mommy.....mother.....w-w-why.....?" she choked out.  
  
"Because it was necessary,my dearest Raikou.",answered the demon. Raikou's eyes went blank in pain.  
  
"Don't worry,your fate is to be intertwined with mine,you can not run from it,so there is no need to,  
  
unless,of course,you want to be hurt more....which,if you do defy me,is gauranteed.",he smiled at his last  
  
words even wider.  
  
"W-w-what d-do you w-want with m-me?" she asked  
  
"I don't want from you,I want you,just you.....",he answered.  
  
"M-m-m-me.........b-b-but,why?"  
  
"You WILL find out,hehehehe....",he laughed.  
  
Suddenly,there was a crash.  
  
"NOT IF I HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY ABOUT IT!!!!!!" cried a female voice. A beautiful kitsune jumped infront  
  
of me. She was brown color,with a lighter brown patch of hair glistening inbetween her ears. She had 6 tails,  
  
all the light color of her bangs,this light coloring also covering the very bottom of her paws. Her fangs were  
  
bared,a deep growl emitting from her throat. Her yellow-brown eyes seemed to have flames growing in them.  
  
"Vixan,how nice of you to join us." the demon said pleasantly.  
  
"It won't be 'us' very long!",she snapped,looking back at Raikou, jumping up,and throwing her fangs into her  
  
shirt collar. The kitsune swiftly sprinted up the stairs,and into Raikou's bedroom. She kicked the door closed,  
  
and ran to Raikou's window. She waisted no time with hesitation,and ran through the window,it shattering seemingly  
  
in slow motion against her body. Raikou hardly knew what was going on,her body in a soul-shattering state of  
  
shock,so she was quite during all of this,not a single noise came from her mouth,as she was carried away by  
  
the kitsune.  
  
__________  
  
I drew my hand back,sweat dripping from my body and tears stinging my eyes as they dripped with the sweat.  
  
My heart beat fast,my body slipping into a state of unconsiousness.  
  
*Whats....whats going,going on?* my mind stammered. *What is,....,....,is this?*  
  
"Somebody help me!!",I screamed,already knowing no one would hear me.  
  
I held my pounding head in a fit of screams,every scream sending visible waves through the air.  
  
All the concentration put into creating the illusion was shattered,sending it back to the forests original state.  
  
My eyes widened,the rose dissapeared,along with the pain. Tears still marked my face,along with the horrid   
  
memory.  
  
"Was-was,that me?That girl,me....I-I-can't,I....",It came to me so rapidly.*Raikou,thats my name,that was my mom....  
  
but who,who was that,....,....,thing,that monster!*  
  
My heart suddenly shocked my brain into another thought.Hiei. *Hiei,I,I need to find him!Maybe he can help,  
  
maybe...I...but what if he doesn't want to help me?What if......OH!!Hiei....please,please just comfort me...*  
  
Before I knew it,I was sheading tears again,but I needed to find him. I ran from the area,as far as I could,  
  
calling Hiei's name in a desperate search.  
  
_________  
  
*back to the demon*  
  
"Hehehehehehe.It may not have been exactly what I was expecting to happen,but it worked anyways,she is going  
  
to be frightened,and I will get to her before that fire demon,hehehehe. Once she learns the whole truth,she would do  
  
anything I ask of her,just to keep that little imp alive....."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
cliffie!!!!!!sre,but I hadda do this! This story is many stories combined,so if her past gets confusing,lemme know.  
  
disclaimer: i do not own yyh,however,i own the characters i made up,including,Raiko-Raikou,Vixen,Vulan,some  
  
other various peeps i'll add,however,i dont own Sheadrin,my friend does,which she isn't mentioned much anywho,  
  
but whatever.....r&r!!! 


	11. Ch11 Vixen's Fall

HI!!this is the continuation of the last chapter...*cliffie,bwahahahaha!*....where she is alooking for  
  
Hiei,which,just letting you know,its gonna start out from his p.o.v*point of view*first,or i dunno,mayb  
  
sompin else,just writing as I dream it.anyways,......  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ch11 _Raiko's_Past_and_Vixen's_Fall_  
  
___________________________________________  
  
*Hiei's p.o.v*  
  
I had turned off all the lights in my room,and pulled the black drapes surrounding my window closed. I had  
  
lain on my bed,eyes shut tight,thinking about what Yusuke said. That was EXACTLY the way he felt,plus even  
  
weirder feelings. I sighed,opening my crimson eyes to look at the ceiling. It WAS very quite and peaceful,until  
  
I heard Botan shouting downstairs.  
  
"Everyone,hurry!Koenma has locked on to Raiko's energy,and it's nearby!",she shouted.  
  
I jolted upright,and ran to the door,then downstairs in a sprint. I sped into Koenma's office,finding him jumping  
  
up & down on his desk in toddler form. He was trying to get a remote-control to find a channel on his LARGE  
  
tracking television. It finally clicked on,showing a fast blur running,then tripping over herself. I realized it was  
  
Raiko,in a fit of tears and bruises from tripping,and bumping into things. She was panting,her body paler than  
  
the last time I had seen it.  
  
"Some...body....p-p-please....he-e-elp...me...",she whispered.  
  
My eyes grew wide in horror,seeing blood trickel from the corner of her mouth,onto her hand that lay on the ground,  
  
steading herself down on all fours.  
  
"I wander what happened Koenma-sir....,could you find out?",asked Botan hopefully. Koenma fidgeted for abit,before  
  
breaking his 'bad' news,Botan recognizing this as a thing he did often,frowned.  
  
"Afew moments ago,when we tracked her near,she was being covered by mass energy,and her own energy was  
  
reacting as if it were being ripped apart,inch by inch,in a slow torture....",he lead off.  
  
"Yes,then?",asked Yusuke impatiently.  
  
"We don't know.You see,she is dead,but we found out whats keeping her alive,and causing her pain,"I quickly  
  
cut him off,  
  
"What?!?",everyone turned their gaze curiously over to me,Yusuke wearing a slight,knowing smirk. I was  
  
wondering what he THOUGHT he knew,but I wanted to know of Raiko's status also.  
  
"As I was saying,whats keeping her alive,is a force that won't allow her to die,...,her soul. Her memories are  
  
causing her pain. You see,we found out that Raiko was put into a serious state of amnesia after her death,  
  
she forgot even why she was killed. All she can remeber is the pain it caused her,and ontop of this agony,  
  
there is a demon after her,forcing her to remeber everything,every tragedy that happened to occur in her  
  
life. The only way we are gonna solve this case,detectives,is for her to come into realization with her death's  
  
cause,and I'm afraid,that the demon got to her before we did,as you can plainly see....and none of us have  
  
any sort of a bond with her,since she ran from us."  
  
"Actually," Yusuke started,but quickly stopped when I glared at him.  
  
"Actually what?" asked Koenma.  
  
"Just whatch the screen and see for yourself..",he said,and everyone obeying,looked at the screen.  
  
Raiko had stood herself up,her bangs darkening her face,tears dripping to the ground. She turned her  
  
face towards the sky,murmuring softly,then to where they could at least make out what she was saying.  
  
"H-h-hiei,where.....where are you....I'd give anything just to see you right now.....please..."  
  
"HIEI?!?",Koenma shouted.  
  
"Hiei,why didn't you,you knew where she was in the first place?!?Why didn't you tell us??",he asked  
  
now really confused. Yusuke was wearing an I-told-you-so smirk,but his lightened up. I felt heat  
  
rush to my face,but then I looked back at her figure up on the screen. Everything hit me then.  
  
I WANTED to protect her,and still do,am still going to. I flitted from the room,and towards her location.  
  
__________  
  
*Raiko's p.o.v*  
  
I was starting to give in,give in to these little voices inside my head.  
  
'Guilty!'  
  
'She didn't kill Vixen!'  
  
'Raikou run,get out of here!'   
  
Then,as my body gave in,firm hands gripped my waist. Warmth welled up inside me. I knew who it was,but  
  
he didn't get here fast enough,it was.....happening again....  
  
-------------  
  
*flash-back*  
  
"Dear,would you get something for breakfast,I would do it myself" she teased"but I can't because of my leg."  
  
The kitsune smiled.  
  
"Of course Vixen! Did you want cherie berries,or oran berries?",I asked playfully.  
  
"Hm,it doesn't really matter,just get back soon,you never know when a desperate creature will want you for  
  
a snack." she teased again.  
  
The younger me looked thoughtfully at her broken and bandaged leg,smiled,turned,and walked out to look for  
  
some 'breakfast berries'.  
  
She had only been there a few moments,looking in the bushes,before she hadda shirt full of small,dark red,  
  
berries,her and Vixen called 'cherie berries'.  
  
Vixen had been caring for me as her own,since my true mothers death,but my depression still scared the  
  
top of my heart,though I never let it show to Vixen. Little me sighed and started to walk back to our normal  
  
sleeping tree.  
  
When I had got there,though,Vixen was nowhere in sight.  
  
"Vixen!C'mon Vixen,this isn't funny!",little me called out. Then,I heard something in the distance,a scream.  
  
"*gasp* Vixen!!!",I yelled,sprinting towards the noise. I came to a large cliff,more commonly known as  
  
'Prye's Drop.  
  
"Rinji,you foul creature,leave her alone!" Vixen cried,as she was shoved over the side of the cliff,and  
  
was now clinging for dear life to a root that stuck out from the cliffs,soft,dirt side. She moaned in pain  
  
as she struggled with her broken back leg.  
  
Then,the 'creature' turned to me,a same pair of black and silver eyes turned coldly towards me,blackness  
  
drifting around his already engulfed body,and shifting outwards like night's fog.  
  
"Raikou,run and get out of here!Find Vulan!!",she screamed.  
  
"No,I won't leave you!" I screamed back,sprinting towards her,bending over the cliff and grasping my  
  
hand around her paw,trying to pull her up. She whinced in pain,as I tried to lift her,my berries rolling  
  
from my shirt and over the cliff,to the deadly waters below.  
  
I had struggled in pulling her,but my concentration was shot when she yelled out,  
  
"Dear,look out!!",she cried. I whipped my head around,just to see Rinji push me over. My fingernails  
  
dug into the branches bark,as I tumbled and grabbed. Tears welled up in my eyes,and strung over my  
  
face like stringed bead necklaces.  
  
"Darling,let me go,or else you'll never be able to pick yourself back up!",she pleaded me,but my grip  
  
on her paw only tightened.  
  
"I won't let you go!I've already lost one person I love,and I'm not losing you too,not if I can help it!!"  
  
I realized I was about to die,but didn't care,I just didn't want to lose her.  
  
"Isn't this cute,being a little hero,trying to save your sweet Vixen,I just have a clue for you..."he started  
  
to whisper," Theres no such things as heros OR heroines,hehehehe."  
  
He then grasped a long blade,and thrust it into the hand that held onto the branch. I yelped in pain,  
  
Vixen just getting more aggitated of our helplessness. Blood flowed rapidly down my arm,and onto my  
  
clothes,but I refused to let go.  
  
*I am not going to let her die.* I commanded myself furiously.  
  
"Your will is much stronger than I expected." Complimented Rinji plainly."But how strong is it?" he teased.  
  
Then,so swift that my eyes could not see it,he cut the branch.  
  
"Ahhh!!",I yelled out,still clinging to Vixen's paw. I thought fast,and embeded my bloody fingers into the  
  
soft dirt holding the cliff together,stopping us in a slow pace. I yelled in pain,as my wound opened further  
  
apart,and that pain did it. My hand slipped,sending us both downwards.  
  
"Raikou!" Vixen shouted,pulling me down to her eye level in our fall.  
  
"Raikou,take my necklace,whatever danger you come to in the water,or land,it will protect you!!"  
  
"No!I want you to live,you'll die if you give it to me!!"  
  
"Raikou,this is no time for selfless heroism!"  
  
"I'm being selfish,I WANT you with me!" I cried  
  
Then Vixen growled,pulling off the Fire-Fox Rose with her teeth,and just before we hit the water,throwing it  
  
around my neck.....  
  
___________  
  
I awoke to Hiei's ginger shoving of my shoulder. I saw many faces surrounding me,but the only one I cared about  
  
was his. I lept up in his arms,mine wrapping loosely round his neck. He seemed tense at first,then softened,and  
  
tightened his grip around me.  
  
"Its alright,your safe now,I will never let anything hurt you."  
  
"Arigato,Hiei,Thank you so much...."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*smile* r&r!!it would really boost my confidence,and make me fell really speacial...*wink* ^_~ 


	12. Ch12 Protective

the 2 who reviewed me *and have been all this time* YES,ya'll make me feel very speacial! i  
  
feel,very speacial! and i was curious,im trying to decide if there should be a sequal to this,perhaps  
  
explaining her past as she experienced it,everything,OR what happens afterwards to her and the gang,OR,  
  
just put it all in this great story,all in one,making it very long,your choice.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ch12 _Protective_  
  
_________________________________________  
  
I hadn't realized that after my last words to Hiei,I had fallen asleep in his arms,so many hours,or days  
  
even later,I awoke in a pitch black room. Every wall was black,the bed I was laying in too! The bed was next  
  
to a window,which at the moment was covered by black drapes,with only a sliver of soft,hazed light escaping  
  
into the room.  
  
I blinked my eyes,trying to let them adjust to the darkness,looking slowly around the room. I looked down  
  
at myself,next,noticing that all the bruises I had accquired,had been promptly bandaged. I sighed,and let my  
  
fingers grab the edge of the bed,in an attempt to pull my self over&out. After dragging the pull out into  
  
10 minutes of just lying there,I decided to get up and find Hiei.  
  
Everything that had happened in my past came fluttering by my mind in slow motion,or everything I knew  
  
so far. I stopped inches from the door handle of the room,hand out-stretched. My hand shook in its place  
  
as I remembered the rose,and how I was in pain two ways, 1-I was empty handed,I had nothing to show Hiei  
  
my gratitude,and now he has done even more for me,and 2-My soul felt in pain from the recent new-found  
  
memories. A flash came to my eyes,two black and silver,soul shattering eyes. It came to me so quick,I couldn't  
  
find a way to control myself. I screamed at the top of my lungs,  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!",and with the scream,I fell backwards,curling into a ball,kness up against  
  
my chest touching my chin,eyes shut tight,and holding my head.  
  
Suddenly,the door slammed open,revealing a worried Kuwabarra and Kurama. Kuwabarra rushed over,picking  
  
up my numb body and carriying me down stairs. My eyes were open when he burst in the living room,where everyone  
  
had now gathered upon hearing my scream,and just as Kuwabarra entered,so did Hiei.  
  
Upon the sight of me being in Kuwabarra's arms,he growled,saying  
  
"What happened to her?!?",his eyes glaring directly at Kuwabarra in his questioning.  
  
"I don't know!She freaked out for no fricken reason,there was notin in her room,or your room,who cares!"  
  
Kuwabarra spat back.  
  
"I care,and she didn't just scream for no reason!"  
  
"Well,then why are you asking me when I don't know!?" Kuwabarra shot,shifting his arms,almost dropping me  
  
in the effort.  
  
"Epp!",I cried out as my body shifted with his arms.  
  
"You fool! Let her go,set her down or give her to me,before you DROP her!",Hiei growled. For some odd-ball  
  
reason,Hiei's protectivness made me smile.  
  
Kuwabarra then thought it would be funny to drop me on purpose,throwing his arms up,me following,then me  
  
falling.  
  
I was about to make a rough landing with the floor,my eyes shut,ready to take the pain,but then I felt a soft  
  
thing under me. I opened my eyes,round and dumb-founded,and looked at the couch beneath me. I   
  
sighed in relief,looking up to see Hiei's eyes looking worriedly over me,then back to Kuwabarra.  
  
"Aw,man,Shrimp,I didn't mean to ACTUALLY drop her,though the look on your face was really funny!Hahaha!"  
  
I noticed Hiei narrow his eyes sharply,then he leapt quickly from my side to right infront of Kuwabarra.  
  
His kantana drawn,he had Kuwabarra against the floor,blade pressed mercilessly on Kuwabarra's throat.  
  
"Do you find it funny NOW,fool?",Hiei asked tauntingly. Kuwabarra shook his head in a 'no',begging  
  
for Hiei to release him,making Hiei press harder,blood trickling from the wound he caused. Seeing this,I lept  
  
from the couch and over to them,seeing as everyone else present were looking at them as if it were normal.  
  
I leaned into Hiei,grabbing the hand that held the hilt of his sword,  
  
"Hiei!Stop it!Don't HURT him,please!",I begged.  
  
Hiei looked up at me with round,confused eyes at first,then pulled his sword back into its sheath.  
  
"Hn." Was his last words before I saw him disappear,but ya know,...,I coulda swore I saw him.... smile.  
  
*I think I'm actually starting to like this place...* With that in mind,I sat happily on the couch,avoiding  
  
the eyes that looked at me in a stunned way.  
  
"Did Hiei just take orders?" asked a confused Botan.  
  
"Yes,as a matter of fact,I belive he just did." answered Kurama,glancing at Yusuke's serious face in a side-glance.  
  
"Yusuke,something wrong?",asked Kurama,because for once,Yusuke knew something he didn't.  
  
"Naw,just thinking.",he replied,almost in a bouncy tone.  
  
"For once,hehe,and hey,why didn't you guys help me get Shrimpy off,I thought he was really gonna kill me.  
  
and whats up with him being so protective of 'her'?"  
  
I was listening to the conversation the whole time,and now I was abit angry.  
  
"Shrimpy?!Is that some dumb name you give short people,huh?!?If you haven't realized,I'm his height and  
  
probably shorter,jerk! And for your info,Its nice to have someone look out for me,if Hiei's supposed to  
  
be the cold and heartless,I'd hate to see you 'nice' guys,really!" I said fast and angrilly,but not really raising  
  
my voice much.  
  
"Whoa,geez,sorry that I got you so mad,I mean,you know I didn't REALLY mean ta drop ya,right?" Kuwabarra  
  
said,giving me a funny,oaf-like look all the while.  
  
"Grrrrr,I just need some fresh air,k?" I said,ignoring any hand gestures of disagrement Botan gave me,and  
  
walking to the door not to far ahead. None of the guys made any move to stop me,so I kept on truckin',opening  
  
the door,shutting it,and walking out into a field of nothing but beautiful trees,lined with cherie blossoms in  
  
their branches. I found a tree not TO far off,but a good distance enough. I sat quietly humming to myself,  
  
just empty-headed and sleepy. Sighing,I turned over and used my hand for a set of pillows,falling asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
is it just me,or does she sleep to much?anywho,sre if it was boring,but im trying!please-a r&r!ja ne! 


	13. Ch13 Stubborn

Hi!i know its been awhile since i updated,n im sre,homeworks been a drag and my notepad(what i normally use to write chappies)hasnt been showin up.....so.heres next chappie!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ch13 _Stubborn_  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
I was curled up,fast asleep,near a nice tree,and loving it. It seemed that it wasn't so bad here after all.  
  
I mean,the wind was blowing nice and calm,no demons to worry about,this was as close to heaven as I was gonna get.......besides having Hiei looking after me. I mean,him holding me close and looking after me,protecting me,THAT was heaven,but now I'm just here,he doesn't have to worry about me anymore....  
  
*sigh*   
  
___________________  
  
*Hiei's p.o.v*  
  
I sat with my arms my arms placed naturally behind my head,half way asleep on my normal tree limb. I let out a long sigh,thinking over afew things thats been bothering me. I kept thinking about what Yusuke was talking about,and that look and smile he kept giving me when I was about to kill Kuwabaka,and she grabbed  
  
my hand...  
  
I shook my head,trying to let the thought escape my mind,but it just wouldn't go away. I mentally slapped myself and turned on my side in fury,trying hopelessly to go to sleep. Then I heard someone humming,not to far away. I curiously looked down to the ground,seeing a familiar shape lying on the ground. I moved quietly  
  
then to another branch,closer to the figure. I recongnized the figure to be Raiko. I smirked,listening to her lost,but soothing humming. I turned to lay on my stomache,happily watching her drowzy form try to stay awake.  
  
"Hmmmmmhmhmhm,hmmmhmhmhmnhmn.My heart will go on.....hmmmmmmhmmmhmmmmhmhmhmhm",  
  
I could tell she was trying to say the words in the middle of all her little noises,only making out 5 of them in all. It sounded like something Keiko would listen to,a.....love song or other. Then I heard her quit and let out a sigh,and I leaned in to get a better look at what she was doing,not noticing my body slip from grasp of the branch,and start slipping over the side. I looked in shock as I tumbled over,and grabbed the nearest branch,causing leaves and blossoms to be knocked out of place and fall to the ground,making all sorts of noises.  
  
Raiko looked up in alarm,a slight amused smile plastering her face as she saw me dangling there.  
  
"Hi Hiei.How's it hanging?" she asked,stifiling giggles. I gave a simple,half-hearted glare,and let go,falling gracefully next to her.  
  
________________________  
  
*Raiko's p.o.v*  
  
I watched Hiei fall next to me,glaring at me as a blush crept unexpectantly on his face. I bit my lip,trying to keep myself from bursting out in laughter,and smiled.  
  
He seemed to be waiting for something,but I couldn't think of anything to say without me laughing at him,or making him more embrassed then he already was.  
  
"Ummmmm,Did I wake you?",I asked,almost giggling,but catching myself before it came out.  
  
"Hn.No.",he snapped,but his eyes widened like he didn't mean it to sound as bad as it did.  
  
"Then......you were watching me??",I said more accusingly then I should have,because that seemed to blow his top.  
  
"WHY,would I watch YOU?",he said coldly. I was the one who glared this time.  
  
"Hmph.",was my last word as I started to walk off. His eyes lit up almost in a hurt manner,which was odd for him to do.  
  
"Wait.",he said in a commanding tone,like I was some kind of dog.  
  
"Why should I!?!I was trying to be nice,you treat me like I'm stupid,or some kinda dog!All of you seem to treat me like that....What is it with ya'll?!?",I shouted angrily. He seemed REALLY hurt this time,but I saw him quickly regain his stature.  
  
"Fine.I suppose you didn't want to hear what I had to tell you then.",he said,once again,coldly.  
  
"Tell me something....." I couldn't ask him to wait before he left in a usual blur,and once again I found myself alone and clueless.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
sre this is so short,but im tired, =^-^=. and as for Vixen,I got a question bout her. Yes,she is like Yoko,but she prefers her animal form,and she is younger,so she only has six tales.Her brother,Vulan,has nine. Vixen is a fire fox,just as her brother,and an exellent fighter,but her bros more experienced with water,so thats her only weakness,which you will learn more about that when Raiko's past is reaveled more.  
  
now,r&r,ja ne! 


	14. Ch13 Stubborn

Hi!I know its been awhile since I updated,skools been a drag wit homewrk,so,yea)  
  
heres the next chappie!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I was curled up,almost fast asleep near a nice tree,and loving it.Maybe this place wasnt   
  
so bad after all. I mean,the wind is blowing nice and calm,no demons to worry about,  
  
this was as close to heaven as I was gonna get.......*sigh*  
  
_________  
  
*Hiei's p.o.v*  
  
I sat with my arms placed naturally behind my head,half way asleep on my normal tree-limb.  
  
I let out a long sigh,thinking over afew things thats been bothering me.I kept thinking about  
  
what Yusuke had been talking about,and that look and smile he kept giving me when I  
  
was about to kill Kuwabaka,and then she grabbed my hand.....  
  
I shook my head,trying to rid myself of the thought that just occured,but it wouldn't go  
  
away.I mentally slapped myself and turned on my side,trying hopelessly to go to sleep.  
  
Then I heard someone humming,not to far away,very close actually. I curiously looked down  
  
to the ground,seeing a familiar shape resting there. I moved quietly to another branch,hoping  
  
to get a better look at it. After looking hard,I recognized the figure to be Raiko. I smirked,  
  
listening to her lost,but soothing nonetheless humming.  
  
I then turned to lay on my stomache,happily watching her drowzy form try to stay awake.  
  
"Hmmmmmhmhmhmhhmmmm,hnmhnmhnm,hhhmmmmhmmmm.",was the most I could  
  
make of what escaped from her lips,her lips....!!I mentally slapped myself for the thought,  
  
AGAIN! After my mental debate,I listened harder to her mumbles. It sounded like something  
  
Keiko would listen to,a...love song or other. Then I heard her quit and let out a sigh,and  
  
I leaned in to get a better look at what she was doing,not noticing my body slip from grasp  
  
of the branch,and start slipping over the side.  
  
I looked in shock as I tumbled over,grabbing the nearest branch in sight,causing leaves  
  
and blossoms to be knocked outta place and to the ground below.  
  
Raiko then looked up in alarm,a slight smile plastering her face as she saw me dangling there.  
  
"Hey Hiei,hows it hangin?",she asked smiling.  
  
I gave a simple half-hearted glare and landed next to her.  
  
________________  
  
*raiko's p.o.v*  
  
I watched him land next to me,a slight blush crawling on his cheeks.I bit my lip to keep from laughing  
  
as he crossed his arms with his normal expression. He seemed to be waiting for something,but I couldn't  
  
think of anything to say,so I said what came first,  
  
"Did I wake you?",I asked nicely.  
  
"Hn.No.",he answered in an annoyed manner.  
  
"Then,...,were you watching me?",I asked,blushing all the while.  
  
"WHY would I be watching YOU?" he shot coldly.  
  
"Hmph.",was my last word before I started walking off,which in doing this,he got a look of  
  
hurtness on his face,which was weird for him to do.  
  
"Wait.",he then commanded,like I was some kind of animal.  
  
"Why should I?I try to be nice,and you treat me like I'm stupid,or some kind of dog!  
  
All you people seem to do that one way or another,huh?!?"  
  
He seemed really hurt this time,but quickly regained his stature.  
  
"Then I guess you didn't want to hear what I had to tell you.Fine,...,bye."  
  
he said that,and then blurred away,AS USUAL. So now once again,I found myself alone and clueless.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
yes,as for Vixen..she is like yoko,and i'll explain bout her l8er.r&r!ja ne! 


	15. Ch14 Grrrr,Yusuke

hihihihihi! hows it going?sre i havent been updating but.....im lazy!hehehe,anywho  
  
lemme see,ok. on with da stor-e!!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ch14_GRRRRRR,Yusuke....._  
  
_________________________________  
  
I gave a small pout,curious to what he had to tell me,then a short growl.  
  
*How could he just walk off like that?jerk!hmph*  
  
I started walking down the lined path of trees,their pink blossoms floating lazily  
  
about my body in swirl-like circles. I tried to calm down,inhaling the sweet aroma  
  
the cherie blossoms created. I repictured the scene that just occured numerous times  
  
,thinking about it.  
  
*Why in the world was he blushing,was he really watching me???*  
  
I blushed at the thought.  
  
*Oh heavens no,why would he do that.....*  
  
"Hey,Raiko!Wait up!!" , called a voice not to far away. I immediately recognized it as  
  
Yusuke's,and slowed my raged stomping to a slow walk.  
  
"Oi Yusuke." , I answered him flatly,not even attempting to sound 'cheery'.  
  
"Whats the 'madder,you don't sound so hot.Waz eatin you?", he asked more slang  
  
than I could bare to muster.  
  
"Pardon me?",I asked him back,sounding quite stupid from his point of view.  
  
"What-is-the-M-A-T-T-E-R?" he repeated slowly,making me feel more oaf-ish.  
  
"Nothing.....",I answered more sadly then I wanted to.  
  
"Heh,really?Not from where I'm a standing.",he answered in a talk-back manner.  
  
"Then perhaps you should move.",I retorted.  
  
"Is Hiei buggin you?",he asked out of the clear blue sky.  
  
"NO!Why would he be my problom,since when has he every bothered me,since when  
  
..................",I trailed from there,not expecting what Yusuke was gonna shoot at me next.  
  
"You like him don'cha?",he said with a grin.   
  
At this point I was at a loss for words,I had no comback,but I had to say SOMETHING  
  
in my defense.  
  
"WhatEVER would imply that?!",I said loudly and fiercly.  
  
"Oh,i dunno,just thought I asked.......since he likes YOU." he smirked even wider now.  
  
"NO he DOESN'T.He hates me.",I told him,not even on the edge of beliving Hiei could  
  
come even CLOSE to liking me.  
  
"Whateva you say......",he smiled walking back to Koenma's.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
sre,again,for it being so short,but i gotta time limited here!(by that i mean i get  
  
on really late,and have to go to skool) =^-^=but,i updated right?so there.  
  
now,if ya got anythings to ask me,lemme know,kz? r&r,ja ne!!!! 


	16. Ch15 Denail's Break Point

wow,this is hard since my comp. is so screwed up.but whateva,im writin right?  
  
now,on with the story......  
  
Ch15Denail'sBreak Point  
  
I followed Yusuke,my arms folded firmly across my chest,and my chin  
  
higher than usual. Yusuke hadn't said anything to me after that,just look  
  
at me with a sly grin,and nod his head. As a response,i'd shake mine in,  
  
well,as Yusuke was implying,...,...,denail.  
  
After going the whole day being stuck with mostly Yusuke,I finally got sick  
  
of him and started walking upstairs. I tried to decide which room I would  
  
go into,thinking mood wise,and decided I liked the black one better than the  
  
cheery one.  
  
I stumbled around the halls,trying to relocate it,and finally came to a familiar  
  
handle and door color. I grabbed hold of the handle,pushed open the door,  
  
walked slowly towards the bed,and fell on it,and fell asleep,...,again!  
  
Hiei's p.o.v  
  
I was furious after my encounter with Raiko,I had even forgotten what I  
  
had wanted to tell her,...,...,it couldn't of been that important anyways. I felt  
  
nervous,exhausted,and...as I said,furious. I realized that I HAD been watching  
  
her. Is the feeling really that bad? Where I get caught up in her eyes so  
  
much,that I stare?  
  
"........................Hn."  
  
I wanted so much,to just be around her,that it hurt my insides just thinking  
  
about her. I slammed my head hard against the tree I was laying against,blood  
  
trickling down the back of my neck as bark from the tree fluttered to the  
  
ground.  
  
"I....eeerrr----need sleep.",I came up with that,figureing the sleep would  
  
keep my mind at ease.   
  
I stood up,pain instantly rushing to the back of my head,and jumped onto  
  
the nearest tree branch. I jumped branch-to-branch all the way to my  
  
bedroom window,and flipped the latches so I could get in.  
  
As soon as I stepped through,I took off my shirt and let it sink to the floor.  
  
I walked over to the bathroom and grabbed some bandages from the cabinet.  
  
I made my way to the bed and sat on it,noticing instintly the weight was  
  
not as it should be. I quickly grabben my sword from its sheath,and pressed  
  
it to the sleeping victim's throat. I pulled it back instantly when I saw blood  
  
seep into Raiko's shirt collar,MY shirt collar. I heard her moan and turn  
  
my direction in her sleep,mumbling as if she were in a dream.  
  
"Hiei,wait,please.......he....get....nnnnnn....help..don't,don't....leave me alone....  
  
I......l-l-o----AAAAHHHHH!!",she woke up screaming,and then quickly put her  
  
hands over her mouth when she saw me sitting there. She looked at me wide-eyed  
  
with fear for a few moments,but then I saw them lighten up as she looked  
  
over me.  
  
"Hiei,...,you--where--wheres your shirt?",she asked,looking at me with her  
  
soft eyes,telling that she wanted to smile,but held it back for only reasons  
  
she knew.  
  
"On the floor.What are you doing in my-",she put a finger on my lips.  
  
"Hiei,what were you going to tell me earlier? I know its stupid to ask,but  
  
its been bugging me all day,and-"  
  
"I've forgotten already.",she sat there still after I said that,a sad look endangering  
  
her face.  
  
I couldn't stand looking at her face like that. I then decided that I would  
  
leave,let her sleep. She saw me leaving for the window,and grabbed my arm  
  
before I could leave.  
  
"WHAT?!" I shouted,not meaning it to be as hurtful...as it probably was.  
  
She drew back her arm,and looked down shamefully at the floor. I could  
  
see tears welling up at the corners of her eyelids.  
  
"I just,....,please stay with me tonight...please don't leave me alone.I'm so  
  
scared....",she cut it off there,not even bothering to look at me.  
  
"Scared of what?",I asked,wondering if something had been happening  
  
that she hadn't told us about.  
  
"Dreaming,and.....just being alone.",she said in an emotion I couldn't even  
  
name.  
  
"Why me?Hn,go bother Yusuke,or Kurama,sure they'd sleep with you.",I  
  
said,looking for any excuse to not sound interested.  
  
"Because...I want you...",I snapped at that. My mouth opened a little in awe,eyes  
  
widening. She turned to face me,a glass like tear sliding down her porceline  
  
white face.   
  
"I,can't deny,........,my feelings anymore,whatever they are,I'm...sorry."  
  
I reached out my hand and brushed against her soft cheek,wiping one  
  
of her many split tears to the floor.  
  
"Then perhaps I shouldn't hide from mine,whatever they may be.",I said  
  
boldly wrapping an arm around her and tucking her into the bed.  
  
She smiled,but it didn't last long. Her body started to shiver,increasing  
  
her pale complexion.  
  
"Are you alright?",I asked hoping there was something I could do for her.  
  
"How much have you eaten today?",I asked,waiting for her to reply.  
  
"Plenty,its just,I don't know....lack of body heat,I guess...",she sighed,  
  
a shiver making her teeth clatter together.  
  
For some reason,I just instinctivly pulled myself under the covers,and put  
  
my arm around her waist and pulling her close.   
  
She sighed out again,but this time without shivering,and a little more contentment.  
  
"Thank you,Hiei....",she said with her eyes closed,the bandages already fallen off the bed.  
  
"Hn....",I replyed to no one in paticular,but also,I couldn't help but...smile.  
  
done,yeah.well,10:33 and still going,tired....goodnight! r&r!! 


	17. Ch16 A Thing Called Love

yeah!i finally get to update!(long story short,spyware got into my comp.,but now its pretty much fixed)  
  
=-=!!!?!!!now,i know theres not been muchstuff happening besides  
  
romance stuff,but gimme time,i make this as i go along!...now,on with the story!  
  
Ch16AThingCalledLove  
  
(Hiei's p.o.v)  
  
I stayed awake most of the night,listening to Raiko's soft breathing. At the  
  
moment,her back was to me,her body pressed lightly against mine. My hand  
  
was still around her,it moving up and down with her breathing. It was starting  
  
to become morning,bits of morning light stretched across the floor,but  
  
the drapes captured the rest.  
  
I sighed,thinking about what happened last night,how sad and broken she looked,  
  
but mostly,how scared. I know that there was something shes hiding from us,  
  
something she isn't telling us,but maybe she doesn't even know what that is.  
  
Suddenly,I felt her turn over,her face now inches away from mine. I  
  
blushed. I had never really felt this urge before,but all of a sudden,I  
  
just wanted to,...,touch her,to run my hand over her face,her body.It was  
  
one of the strangest things I had ever felt in my life,but at the same time,  
  
I don't know.  
  
Then,as I looked up,towards her eyes,they were open,looking at me with a gentle  
  
smile.  
  
"Good morning,Hiei.",she said in no more than a whisper.  
  
"Good Morning,...,Raiko",I said back with no more voice than hers.  
  
I saw her start to get up,but,then,I pulled her back down.  
  
"Hiei wha-",I put a finger over her mouth,and then pulled it away.  
  
She gave me another smile,but I could see her questioning behind it. I  
  
pulled her close to me.If we would had moved at all,we would have  
  
touched lips,but then.....  
  
"WAKEY,WAKEY,EGGS AND BAKEY!",KuwaBAKA shouted as he  
  
threw open the door. I quickly pulled up,but not near fast enough.  
  
Kuwabara stood there wide-eyed. Then he ran down stairs screaming,  
  
"GUYS!GUYS!!"  
  
I saw Raiko smile weakly,more of a half-smile really.  
  
"I think....we need to go downstairs,or you get a shirt...at least...",she  
  
said softly,a light blush tainting her semi-pale face. Then I noticed  
  
something. Her eyes,there was almost no blue in them,just mainly a   
  
gold color,but I didn't say anything,since it was probably just the light  
  
playing a trick on my eyes.  
  
I saw her slip into the bathroom,so I got up and picked up my shirt  
  
from the ground. Then I remembered the cut I had left on her neck,I wondered  
  
if she knew how to bandage it. I was about to throw open the door,  
  
but I stopped myself and knocked instead.  
  
"Let-....Can..I come in?",I asked,stumbling on the words.  
  
"Sure.Do you need something?" she asked. I didn't answer,I just opened the  
  
door.  
  
She had a hair brush in her hand,gently pulling its bristles along her hair.  
  
I noticed the scar immediatly,but she hadn't yet.I saw her look over at me,  
  
curiousity filling her still golden looking eyes.  
  
"Hm?What do you need Hiei?",she said,half-way raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Sit down." I told her.  
  
"Huh?Where?Why?",she asked.  
  
"On the bed,,just do it.",I told her.  
  
She gave me a VERY confused look,but did as I told her.  
  
(in the kitchen)  
  
"I SWEAR,they were IN BED.....TOGETHER!THEY SLEPT TOGETHER!  
  
If I hadn't come in,they probably woulda started kissin!I swear!!"  
  
"Now Kuwabara,you know Hiei.He would never do ANYTHING even  
  
closly related to that." Keiko said matter-of-factly.  
  
"I wouldn't underestimate him,he has been quite protective of her,even so,  
  
I doubt they would've slept together in the way your impling it." Kurama  
  
said with as knowing of a smile as Yusuke,for he was starting to catch on.  
  
"You think what you want to,but I still think that they've got a lil sompin  
  
goin on,if you catch my flow."  
  
(everyone sweatdrops....)  
  
(back in room still hiei p.o.v)  
  
I grabbed the bandages from the floor,and walked around the bed to her.  
  
"Whats those for?",she said,eyeing them suspiciously.  
  
"Your neck.",I said regretingly.  
  
Before she said anything else,I had one loop half way around her neck.  
  
"Pull up your hair." I told her.  
  
She obeyed,pulling it up with one hand like a pony-tail. I finished wrapping  
  
the bandages around her neck and pulled back. She sat there silent for  
  
a moment,then she whispered,  
  
"Thank you,...,for everything Hiei....I don't know,what I...would do without..you."  
  
donedonedone!wee!well,I would type more,but todays my grannys b-day,  
  
so =-=! r&r!!! for any more info,e-mail me or ask me in the review!  
  
and also,everyone bow to my new kitten....FOXY! l8er! 


	18. Ch17 Huh?

hi!sre its been so long since i updated,but i had been thinking about another  
  
story (which ukera and lonewolf so kindly reviewed for me,thanx) so uh,yea!  
  
now,without furtha adue,My StOrY!  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Ch17Huh?!?  
  
------------------------------------------------   
  
(raiko's p.o.v)  
  
After that said,and **STILL** curious about his odd behavior,I left downstairs,  
  
not wanting to ruin that _moment_. As I made my way down the winding  
  
staircase,I couldn't keep my mind from thinking over everything that had  
  
been happening. I kept thinking about Hiei. Every thought that entered  
  
my mind had something to do with him. Almost all emotion that I had  
  
experienced these past days had to do with_ him_.  
  
I let out a soft sigh,walking past some handcrafted vases and other  
  
assortments of decoration placed neatly on wooden tables. As I came  
  
to the second floor,I passed by a bright red table that had different  
  
plants and things on them,and spaced apart from them was a **dark  
**  
green door. I stared curiously at the plants,finally finding something  
  
to keep my mind off of,well,everything else. I stared thoughtfully  
  
at them for awhile,at least till I heard soft footsteps from the direction  
  
I was currently heading. I turned my head to glance at the corner  
  
that lead to the stairs, leading to the bottom floor. I could see a  
  
shadow moving upwards towards me. I then saw a second shadow,  
  
seemingly stopping him to talk. I took a step forward,as they stopped,  
  
and called to it,  
  
"Hello?_Is anyone there_?",I said more timidly than I had planned.  
  
"Yes?",the shadow questioned,moving upward. I finally saw him;fright  
  
slowly dissapating.  
  
"Oh,Kurama...whoo,I thought..."  
  
"That I was perhaps a monster?",he said with a smile.  
  
"Hehe.Now that you mention it,I guess I was abit scared."  
  
"Sorry to have startled you then."  
  
"Oh,thats o.k." I sighed,returning my gaze to the pottery plants.  
  
"Do you like those?",he asked,catching me off guard.  
  
"Huh?You mean the plants?" he nodded,"Yeah,they're lovely,  
  
I mean,I've always had a soft spot for roses,from what I remember,  
  
anyways."  
  
I saw him smile from the corner of my eye,and I turned to really  
  
look at him. I had spare moments to just blink my eyes as he stood there,  
  
looking at me with his deep green eyes,hands shoved akwordly in  
  
his pockets.  
  
"Have your eyes **always** been that color?" he asked out of the blue.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Gold like that."  
  
"Gold?My eyes are blue with little bits of yellow...."  
  
"Well,perhaps you should check my mirror then."   
  
I gave him a confused look,but followed him as he unlocked the dark green  
  
door. I walked in,noticing right away how neat and organized everything  
  
was,and how there was a plant in every corner of the room. I watched  
  
him pull open a drawer from the desk the lay next to his bed. When he  
  
pulled his hand from it,he was clutching a pretty little mirror. At the moment,  
  
or at least when I looked at that mirror,I got a wierd feeling.  
  
"I think you should also check your hair....",he said almost worridly.  
  
"O.k....."  
  
I took the mirror from his hand,and held it infront of my face,and dropped  
  
it when I saw..... .._my reflection_.....  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
ha!cliffie!you have to read the next to find out whats goin on! now,please,  
  
R&R!!(sre its short and is a cliffie,really,but your gonna have ta deal wit it!   
  
hehe,ja ne & l8er 


	19. Ch18Posessed andSheadrin

hiya,sre its been taking me so long to update,but heck,im lazy!now,im  
  
introing a new character,so if things get confusing,lemme know..  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Ch18 Posessed and....SHEADRIN!  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
(in the Pocket Deminsion)  
  
"Sheadrin.....is something _bothering_ you?",asked a pretty blue-eyed  
  
dragon demoness.  
  
"Somethings wrong.",replied Sheadrin,never taking her gaze from the  
  
window she was occuping.  
  
"Really?Like what?",asked the demoness.  
  
"_Raikou_....",Sheadrin whispered.  
  
The demoness gasped at the words that escaped Sheadrin's mouth,and  
  
took a step backwards. Sheadrin turned cold,dark green eyes accusingly  
  
at her in response.  
  
"That name....is** forbidden**!What brings you to speak of it Lady Sheadrin?" ,  
  
she asked frightenly.  
  
"Sicune,make sure all security cameras are turned off. I'm leaving.",she  
  
said emotionlessly.  
  
"What?But Lady Sheadrin,your not allowed to leave,you could get hurt..",  
  
Sicune babbled worridly.  
  
"**DO as I SAY**.",Sheadrin commanded harshly.  
  
"Y-y-yes 'me Lady..."Sicune answered softly,running to the security  
  
room to do as she was commanded.  
  
"_I know your in trouble Raikou,and I'm coming to find you_..."Sheadrin  
  
said quitely as she escaped the building.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
(back in Kurama's room)(raiko's p.o.v)  
  
I gasped. My hair. My eyes. My face. They were changed!  
  
"I'm **blonde**!My eyes are **gold**!My face is really **pale** and _pretty_!What  
  
is up with this?!" I screeched,paying no attention to Kurama,who had  
  
an odd smile on his face.  
  
"_Do you like your look_?" Kurama asked,an odd tune attached to his  
  
voice.  
  
"N-well,NO!" I yelled,almost scared that Kurama was going to **bite me**.  
  
Suddenly,I heard a soft 'click'. My eyes got wide when I realized it was  
  
the outside lock on the door. I stared at the doorknob,then turned  
  
back to Kurama.  
  
"K-k-kurama,whats w-wrong?_Whats g-going on_?",I asked,completly  
  
scared out of my wits from his evil looking smile.  
  
"Nothing for you to be afraid of.**This is meant to happen**." he said  
  
calmly.  
  
Suddenly,his eyes started to turn a silver-black. He walked forward,  
  
reaching out a hand to brush against my cheek.  
  
"Your still so beautiful....",he whispered,pushing me into the bed,laying  
  
over me.  
  
"Get your hands OFF her." shouted a pretty woman with black and  
  
red-tipped hair pulled back into a pony-tail,and deep green eyes.  
  
Kurama retreated from me,started to look faint,and fell to the floor.  
  
The woman walked over to him,and started to check his pulse.  
  
"He was posessed. You have no need to worry,the posesser has  
  
left him,along with any spells he might of had." she stated calmly.  
  
"Thank you......_who ARE you_,if I may ask?",I said,trying to keep  
  
myself from stuttering.  
  
"_You don't remember_...hn.Sheadrin.",she said,looking at me with eyes  
  
as cold as Hiei's were when we first met.  
  
"Thank you...Sheadrin." I said,feeling somewhat comforted by her  
  
presence.  
  
"Hm.",she said,offering a hand to help me up.  
  
"Whoa,the others will get a kick outta this.",I said walking downstairs.  
  
She said nothing in response,but followed me.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
whoa,another chappie gone,tell me whatcha think! r&r!ohby the way,  
  
thanx my new reviewer,sre i didnt recognize you sooner,omasuoniwabanshi!  
  
l8er! 


	20. Ch19 Why Me?

hi,sre i havent updated in so long,but i just can't think of anything for this story,im a blank,so forgive me,please,if this chappie is a dissapiontment!

_**Ch19 Why Me?**_

I walked uncomfortably with her starring at the back of my head.  
Of course,the only reason I was really uncomfortable was because every few steps I took,I felt my new light gold,bushy,tail brush against the back of my legs. Every now and then,as we made our way down,I would glance back at her,and every time I did this,she would narrow her beautiful,deep green eyes at me. I did it without thinking for the umptenth time,and this time she snapped at me.  
"**What ARE you looking at**?"  
I gulped.She was like the general of an army,harsh and cold,no emotion but perhaps anger and annoyance to show in her facial expressions.  
"I'm just curious_....um._.",I said quietly and nervously. Everything was really screwed up right about now,and my bothersome tail and ears twitching didn't help.  
"Keep you curiousity to yourself." She said forcefully.  
_"O......K....",_I answered,not saying another word,for I saw the entrance-way to the living room.  
I walked in with my head held high,ready for anything,just to be overwhelmed with dramatic thoughts and sounds as I noticed no one was there.  
_**"WHERE ARE THEY?!!",**_I cried,about ready to sob into the nearest object.  
"Perhaps they left.",Sheadrin said with an emotionless tone.  
_"They left me here,by myself?I thought they were supposed to be **guarding** me!!They didn't even want to let me outside!!"_,I cried again.  
"They left the red-haired man,did they not?"  
I turned to her,surprised by how observant she was.  
"Yeah....I guess that was one of them who stopped to talk to Kurama on the staircase....**OoOoO**,I get it now." I said stupidly as it finally made sense me. Then I saw Sheadrin's eye start to twitch in annoyance.  
"You **moron**.....",She said with a slight smirk.  
I stared at her helplessly. I didn't know what to do now. Even though I felt like I knew this woman,she was indeed a stranger,and even though I'm better off with her than Kurama,at least I knew what Kurama was capable of,sorta.  
"So,why are you here anyway?",I asked out of pure dumb-foundedness.  
"I felt a troubled soul.That's all.",She replied,walking over to the window by the couch,and sitting on its sill,starring out it.I figured I wasn't going to get much more from her than that,so I gave up and sat on the tattered couch.  
I craddled my chin with my pale skinned hands in thought.  
_'How **DID** this happen?**HOW**? I have ears and a tail,goldish eyes,  
light gold hair that flowed down at least an inch longer than when it was brown and framed my face down in layers,and and odd tattoo of a lightning bolt over my belly-button.It's all **too much**. Plus,this odd Sheadrin coming to rescue me from a posessed Kurama? **Too much'**  
_Suddenly,I heard a door be thrown open,and seconds after,being slammed shut. I heard Yusuke shouting with joy. I turned my eyes to the doorway,noticing in the process that Sheadrin had fallen asleep on the sill.  
"Hey,Raiko!Kurama!Come on welcome the champions!!" Yusuke shouted as he walked through,his smile quickly fading into something serious. His eyes narrowed,and I immediately knew he didn't recognize me. He tackled me,grabbing hold of my collar.  
"**Where's Raiko and Kurama,and I'm giving you 5 seconds to tell me**."  
He said angrily,Kuwabara and Hiei quickly following him through the doorway to help the commotion,or maybe they were just curious,who knows.  
"Yusuke,it's **me**,_Raiko_!Put me down!" ,Yusuke made a surprised noise and dropped me on the floor. He starred.  
"**Omg Urameshi**,_it ate Raiko_!!" Kuwabara shouted stupidly.  
"You **dolt**." Hiei said in response,looking me over slowly.  
"Shut-up Shorty!.......Hey,whose that?",Kuwabara asked.  
I turned my head around to the now awake Sheadrin.  
"She's my rescuer,Sheadrin....",I answered thoughtfully.  
"Rescuer?From **what?**Where's Kurama?" asked Yusuke.  
"She rescued me _**FROM**_ Kurama."I prepared for the worse"I mean,  
he was posessed by something..."  
"Someone.",Sheadrin corrected me.  
"**SOMEONE**,and he attacked me,it was all really wierd,and somehow I ended up looking like this....and Kurama'a upstairs in his room.  
**unconsious**....." I tried to explain.  
They all looked at me with wide eyes,none of them saying a thing for awhile.....heh.

_**(end)**_

sre if its short,but im trying!!anywho,thanx ukera,lonewolf,and omasuoni-  
wabanshi!!i just lov ya!!! anywho read&review please !!


	21. Ch20 Paint it Black

**_NOTE!  
_**HI,this is raiko here,and i wanted to clear a missunderstanding,that was NOT i repeat NOT the last chapter,i put end there because the new word thingy is really screwed up and its hard to seperate things!  
it was the end of the 'chapter' not 'story'!!!!the story's nowhere NEAR over,just letting **AnonymousHieiFan101** and **Hiei's Gothic Angel** know that!!!!!!!im sre i took up a chappie to say that.  
  
so,here we go.

**_Ch20 Paint it Black_** .

They starred,for a really long time I might add,and finally Sheadrin broke the silence.  
"Did you want me to check on 'Kurama'?He could possibly be awakened by now.",she asked,eyeing me for an answer.  
"Uhhhh,_sure_,why not?" I answered almost sarcastically.  
I watched her get up and walk through the doorway,and up the stairs,  
her pony-tail swishing behind her as if to taunt me. I followed,of course,  
and we both stopped infront of his dark green door,waiting for the others which we knew were following. When all was there,I grabbed ahold of the handle,and pushed it open slowly. I saw a very pale Kurama sitting on his bed with his hands cradling his face.  
"Kurama............?" I asked timidly.  
I watched him look up at me,his eyes at a loss of color,and new black rings under them.  
**_"It was like a nightmare...He spoke to me so coldly...he spoke of the beauty in you,Raiko....and the sounds of your screams...."_** He whispered in a scarred manner.  
I took a step back,Hiei being right behind me,making sure I didn't fall.  
Kurama kept talking.  
**_"He talked like he knew you personally,everything about you...he said you sing to yourself when your depressed,confused,or lonely...he said you cry when you try to remember who you are...and he said when you scream...you sound just like your mother..."  
_**I felt sick now. Like my knees were jello,and all I could hear was his voice,and my heart-beat.  
:::::::::::::::(flashback):::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
Guards. Demon guards held my wrists so hard that they bled. My younger self trying to get free,rain _dragging my blood_ into the puddles scattering the ground,my _death_ is _painted with the new moon,  
_and my soul is _slowly torn to pieces with the rising sun._  
"Quit struggling you half-breed filth!",one shouted,I not being able to make out images of their faces from the heavy rain and tears that blotted my vision.  
I felt myself thrown onto a flat,wooden surface,my wrists having more blood forced from them when they secured my arms and legs to it.  
I made out Vulan's image from his fanned out silver and brown tipped hair. His gold eyes piercing mine,I felt his rough hand stroke my hair.  
_**"The anger and sorrow I feel towards you,will never be let go of,but I want you to know,that I really did care about you. I just have to do this, Vixen will never be at peace without you,her killer or not,she loves you as her own...she took it to be her responsibility after your father's death to take care of you,after your mother's death.  
I don't know what your father Raikou,and your mother Rai-lyn,  
would say to this,but I know that they wish to be near you also.Be at peace,however you can,if not...earn it however you can.  
.....................I'm almost sorry for you.............................."**_he said in a hushed voice.  
Suddenly,I felt a sharp object enter through my vein. I felt a liquid substence run through my body,and my body started to _lose control from pain._ I screamed. Over and over I screamed,tears of blood drenching my face,my body restrained from too much movement,  
and even then,I pushed myself so high up in pain,that I broke the belt around my waist. Closed eyes from dizzy spells,and clenched fists so tight that my fingernails broke my skin,forcing more blood.  
Sounds swirled around me like a whirpool,gasps of fright and sorrow,pounding of Heaven's tears against the world,and my own terriefied screams.  
_**Then it all went black**_.

**_Then it all went black......_**

****

sre its short,but i was gonna punish ya'll with a short cliff hanger (really short) so be thankful.....(i should be thankful minna-san reads this)  
please read and review!!


	22. Ch21 Beauty Inspires Obsession

_**hey peeps, sorry I haven't written in so long, I've just had aBIT of writer's block......so here I go, wish me luck!**_

CH.21 .  


I awoke to a gentle shake, and my eyes fluttered open to meet a pair of emerald eyes. I let out a yelp and pushed myself against the couch I was sleeping on.  
"I didn't mean to startle you,...,I don't blame you for being scared of me..." Kurama said with his eyes and head downcast.  
"It's alright Kurama. I-I....Where's the others?" I asked, my eyes darting around the small space that I was seemingly confined in.  
"We felt your energy rising in what seemed to be a nightmare you were having, and moved you down here just in case. You see,...,you fainted while I was thoughtlessly babbling,  
I'm sorry.  
"You didn't answer my question." I stated.  
"They are up-stairs. Right now we are down in old prisonary quarters. We've been taking turns watching over you."  
I lost myself though, noticing his normal eye color and skin tone had returned. I couldn't think of anything intelligent to ask nor say, so I said the first thing that came to mind.  
"Oh."

up-stairs .

"Isn't it time someone else switch with Kurama? He has been with her for an hour..."  
" Quit being paroniod, he still has 12 minutes...Sheadrin?"  
She starred at something out the window, not even paying attention to Kuwabara.  
"What's your deal with her anyways? You just happen to pop out of no where and act like you know everything that's going on, so why don't you clue us in, huh?" Yusuke asked sarcastically.  
"I **DON'T**..." She applied firmly, walking from the room with obvious intentions of checking on Raiko.  
Everyone present just watched her walk out, excluding Hiei who had left on his own some time ago, at least after his one shift as watch dog.  
"I don't get it. What's her deal?? Geez, it's Hiei's rebirth in a female body!" Kuwabara said with a frown.  
"Yes...She's no where in our spirit files, meaning she isn't a member of this dimension, and we have little information on others." Koenma frowned back.  
"Well, she doesn't seem like a threat, and maybe she can help us get Raiko home! So far she seems to have a liking for her!" Botan tried cheerfully.Everyone else was quiet.

Prisonry .

".......Kurama?" I asked, stopping him from leaving to get everyone else.  
"Yes?" He asked back.  
"What exactly did you see? What did that man show you?" I asked pleadingly.  
"I saw everything through his eyes about you, and I'm not about to repeat it to you, not after what happened...I don't want you to faint again. Don't worry, we will protect you."  
_I didn't need protection. I needed truth. I needed comfort from this emptiness.  
And from now on, I'll push myself to find it. I don't know who I am. I don't know where I came from. I don't know who to really trust. But I'm O.K, right? I'll pull through.  
Right?_

Far Away .

_**"Beauty in darkness inspires obsession, my little Raikou...."**_

_**SSSSSSSSSSSoooooooooo? how was it? tell me what you think, give me your opinion!  
And deep thanks to all my reviewers!! You inspire me....but...uh..not the way implied up there!R&R! **_


End file.
